


This keeps happening

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier wraps his arm around Yuzuru at a gala, and things happen afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This keeps happening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/gifts).



> This was a picture prompt. These things keep happening. Another LINE accident.

This image started the whole thing: 

Javier's arm slid around Yuzuru's waist, and the younger man instantly knew what would happen after the gala. Yuzuru turned to him, smiling knowingly. "I can't wait," he whispered, turning back to the other skaters on the ice.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Hanyu," Javier responded, chuckling quietly, though he had little patience for this himself. They skated out to perform the finale, enjoying their time with the other skaters. The second they stepped off the ice, however, they ran back to the locker room to change. Both were anxious to get to the hotel room, and they didn't waste any time once they were in.

Yuzuru pushed Javier up against the door, smirking. "You think you can just put hands on me and I won't say anything?" he asked, taking Javi's face between his hands. Javier didn't get a chance to answer as Yuzuru pressed his lips against the Spaniard's in a passionately heated kiss. Yuzu pulled back, a smoldering expression gracing his features. "You have any idea what you do to me?"

Javier ran a hand over the front of Yuzuru's pants. "I think I do, querido. I might have a slight idea of what I do to you."

Yuzuru glared at him and took both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. "I don't think so, Javier Fernandez." Javier bit his lip as Yuzuru pressed his body against the older man. "You drive me crazy. My heart...doki doki..." he whispered, his breath hot and moist against Javi's ear. "And in public, too. A shame. Now it's payback time." He squeezed Javier's wrists and pulled back to look him in the eye. "Leave them there, or I tie together."

Yuzuru released his wrists slowly, watching as Javier carefully linked his fingers together and set his hands on top of his head. He slid down onto his knees and looked up at the Spaniard, smirking. He ran his hands over Javi's thighs (glorious thighs, in his humble opinion), and brushed his palm over the bulge in his pants. "What you want Javi? You want I touch you?" he asked with a sweetly innocent smile. Javier had no idea how the man could be so impossibly adorable, and yet so unbelievably tempting at the same time.

Javier cleared his throat, attempting to get his voice under control enough to answer. "P-please, Yuzu..." he whined softly, hoping it was enough.

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. "Please what, Javi?" he asked, still smiling innocently. He looked more like he was working in customer service than he was about to give Javier the best head of his life.

Javier whimpered, wanting to say more, but unable with the way Yuzuru's hand trailed over his cock, constrained by the fabric that became tighter and tighter with every passing second. "W-want...you...touch...yes..." he finally got out, moaning quietly and biting his lip.

Yuzuru shook his head and stood up. "Javi doesn't want anything," he said, pouting and staring down at his feet. "I finish myself and sleep, then." He turned away, but barely took a step before Javier's arms were wrapped around him, his erection pressing against his ass.

"Aye querido! I want you! Please!" Javier begged, squeezing him tightly.

Yuzuru smirked and turned back to face him. "What I tell you about hands?" he asked, taking Javier's wrists in his hands once more. "I tie them now. You wait here." Yuzuru walked over to his bag, leaving Javier frustrated in the doorway, and rummaged through it, searching for what he needed. He came back with a light blue plaid scarf and stood in front of Javier, the smirk still on his face. "I warned you. Now you get punishment." Yuzuru pouted, trying to decide which would be the best way to tie his hands. He pulled Javier's wrists in front of him, then behind, then back to the front before wrapping the scarf around and tying it tightly. "It hurts?" he asked, concerned for the man's safety. Javier shook his head and tugged at the fabric a bit. Yuzuru nodded in approval when he saw minimal movement. "Good. Your fault, Javi. You break rules, you get punished." Javier nodded in understanding before Yuzuru pulled him by the wrists over to the two beds. "We sleep by window, or no?" the younger man asked, looking at him expectantly.

"We can sleep by the window. Probably best if we close the curtains, though," Javi replied, chuckling. Yuzuru nodded, pushing him down on the other bed and walking over to pull the shades closed.

He sauntered back over to the bed where Javier had straightened himself out. "What to do with you?" he mused. "I think maybe shoes and pants go first." Javier could do little to help his partner as the younger man stripped him of the articles of clothing, leaving him in only his briefs and t-shirt. Yuzuru eyed him seductively and crawled between his legs, lying down and bracing himself with his elbows. He palmed the erection in front of him teasingly and slipped his fingers up one side, barely grazing his cock. "You misbehave. Maybe I won't touch you. Maybe you watch me touch myself."

He pulled his hand back, grinning mischieviously as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the milky skin beneath. Javier panted, his erection straining against his briefs, the friction not nearly enough to give him any sort of relief. Yuzu slowly ran a hand over his chest, teasing his nipples and throwing his head back with a low moan. "Waited all day. You couldn't keep your hands off. Now you will." He let his hand slide down his abs to his waistband and dipped his fingers under, thanking the gods for elastic. He stroked himself once before pulling his pants and briefs down to his knees. "You couldn't wait. Impatient Javier.

Javier whimpered, biting his lip to keep his moans from slipping out. Yuzuru was strikingly beautiful, and it was difficult to contain himself. Every ounce of his body wanted to touch the Japanese man, but he knew if he did, it would prolong his release. He watched as Yuzuru slowly stroked himself and teased his balls, the younger man a hot, moaning mess. Yuzuru gazed down at him, his breathing heavy and his face flushed. "Javi..." he moaned, falling forward and catching himself with a palm pressed against the mattress next to Javier's hip. He pulled his hand away from his cock and slipped it inside Javier's briefs, stroking him instead.

"Who can't keep their hands off who, now?" Javier moaned, attempting a smirk, but failing miserably as Yuzuru squeezed lightly. His hands wriggled in their restrained, needing to hold onto something, preferably Yuzuru's hair. Yuzuru glanced up at the hands and gently pushed them away before returning to his minstrations. He pulled Javier's briefs down and off, taking the Spaniard's cock in his mouth. Javier let a rumbling groan escape his throat, his head tossed back in pleasure as Yuzuru fully engulfed him. Yuzuru slipped a teasing hand behind him, and Javier wasn't quite sure where he'd gotten the time to lube his fingers, but it didn't matter now that one was pushing inside him.

He linked his fingers together, moaning loudly and Yuzuru glared up at him with a warning look. The younger man pulled back from his length. "Shush. We're not at home, Javi. There are people in the next room."

Javier bit his lip, trying to keep himself quiet. Yuzuru's mouth wrapped around him again as his finger thrusted in him to the rhythm he'd set with his mouth. He gently pushed a second finger into the man, stretching and searching for the one spot he knew wouldn't allow Javi to keep his mouth shut. Javier let him know when he'd found it, a loud scream emitting from him. His muscles tightened around Yuzuru's fingers, and the younger man pulled back off his cock. "Shhhh," he giggled, inserting a third finger and thrusting. "We don't do this enough, Javi-kun," he whispered, pulling his hand back and carefully untying Javi's wrists. "But I want to fuck you into this mattress." He lied down on top of the older man, and Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzu.

Their cocks rubbed together and Javi arched his hips, needing more. "Please, Yuzu," he moaned. "Please fuck me." Yuzuru nodded wordlessly and pulled away, getting back onto his knees. He kicked his pants onto the floor before pulling Javier closer. The older man wrapped his thighs around him as Yuzuru lined himself up and pushed in slowly, hissing at the pleasure. Javier moaned loudly, and Yuzuru lied back down against him, slowly thrusting in and allowing Javier to get used to the feeling of his cock in his ass. He slowly increased the speed as his lips wandered from Javi's jaw to his neck and settling at his collarbone. The Spaniard's fingers tangled in Yuzuru's hair, tugging harshly at the strands, and Yuzu grunted, speeding up and taking Javi's cock in his hand. He bit down on the flesh in front of him, hoping that whatever Javi wore the next day would cover up the marks.

Javier groaned as Yuzuru's cock brushed his prostate over and over in time with Yuzu's hand. "Ja-Javi..." Yuzuru panted. "Come with me," he pleaded, so close to release, but wanting to wait for Javi. Javier nodded, moving his hands from Yuzuru's hair to his ass, squeezing and letting a low groan rip from his throat as he came hard across their abdomins. He felt Yuzuru tense, spurt inside of him, then relax on his chest. The younger man pulled out as Javi came down from his orgasmic high, and when Javi finally opened his eyes, Yuzuru had already left the room.

The younger man came back with a warm, wet wash cloth and carefully cleaned Javi's stomach before moving to his entrance. "Sorry. I came inside," he mumbled as he wiped away the mess with an embarrassed blush.

He wouldn't meet Javier's eyes, but the Spaniard took his hand in his own and gently stroked his thumb over the top of his hand. "Querido, you can come in me anytime you'd like," he said reassuringly. Yuzuru simply smiled, still blushing, before getting up to toss the towel into the bathroom and coming back to lie down on the bed next to the window. He beckoned Javi over and the older man obliged, curling himself around Yuzu. "I love you, Yuzuru Hanyu," he whispered, kissing the younger man's nose.

Yuzuru smiled brightly, curling his body into Javier's arms. "I love you, too, Javier Fernandez." Javi pulled the comforter over them and turned out the bedside lamp, and they fell asleep, soft breaths caressing skin in the calming darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
